purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Weight
Dead Weight is a zombie story written by AmazingPurry. It focuses around the life and adventure of Robbie and Jessica and the friends they meet along the way to finding peace in a world infested with the undead. Plot Dead Weight takes place two months into the world crumbling due to a virus that spread and caused humans to reanimate after death into flesh eating monsters. Robbie and Jessica are twin siblings and have stuck together throughout the end of the world and vow to protect eachother no matter what the cost. So what happens when they're thrown into further unknowns after their camp is destroyed and they're seperated from their friends and all that they knew after humanity fell? Timeline Apocalypse Started: May, 2013 Story Started: July, 2013 Days Passed Since Apocalypse Started: 84 Days Passed Since Story Started: 15 Issues Pages */Characters/ */Locations/ */Specials/ */Groups/ Cast |-|Characters= |-|Arc 1= As of 04/09/17 Main *Drew Van Acker as Robbie Starn *Melissa Benoist as Jessica Starn *Allie Lewis as Grace Berry *Brooke Hyland as Sabrina Berry *Imogen Poots as Sally Middleton *Liam Hemsworth as Flake *Josh Pudleiner as Carlos *Melissa Kirk as Melissa Supporting *Q'orianka Kilcher as Tanya *Katie Findlay as Nancy *Andrea Boehkle as Bri *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Cooper *Malina Weissman as Amy *Sanai Victoria as Sammy *Ariana Greenblatt as Molly *Harry Styles as Drake Also Starring *Billy Burke as Connor *Janel Parrish as Haley Reed *Antonia Thomas as Vicky *Brock Brenner as Harry *Noah Schnepp as Mark Guest *Unknown Dog as Scrap |-|Arc 2= As of 10/10/17 Main *Drew Van Acker as Robbie Starn *Melissa Benoist as Jessica Starn *Allie Lewis as Grace Berry *Brooke Hyland as Sabrina Berry *Imogen Poots as Sally Middleton *Liam Hemsworth as Flake *Josh Pudleiner as Carlos *Melissa Kirk as Melissa *Andrea Boehkle as Bri *Jackson Rathbone as Abreham Supporting *Q'orianka Kilcher as Tanya *Ariana Greenblatt as Molly *Noah Schnapp as Mark *Billy Burke as Connor Also Starring *Janel Parrish as Haley Reed *Antonia Thomas as Vicky *Troye Sivan as Sam *Jennifer Lawrence as Alison Guest The Undead |-|Introduction= Just like in the original Dead Weight, different types of undead will make an appearance due to the quick and unpredictable mutation that the undead are going through. More information will be explored as the series goes on but for now here are those that have been introduced... |-|Normal Undead= First Introduced in /Issue 1/ The first "stage" of the infection. They're slow and easy to deal with if they're alone. However, in large groups they could be rather deadly due to the vast number of them. |-|Fast Undead= First Introduced in /Issue 6/ Getting close to these types of undead would be rather deadly and risky. They can move faster and more precise than other undead, even having the ability to pick up speed into a run. |-|Crawling Undead= First Introduced in /Issue 15/ A rare mutation of the disease is the virus not reaching the legs, rendering them useless. Another way that an undead can become a crawler is when their legs have been mauled or wrecked completely. Trailers |-|Arc 1= The trailer begins with Robbie and Jessica standing on a roof, talking. The trailer cuts too an explosion, fire errupting as a man screams and the sound of buzzing blocks out his screams as a woman, who's eyes are only seen, blinks into the light as she's surrounded by smoke and covered in rubble. A shadow looks over her and suddenly the picture is cut to black. Fade in from black, Robbie and Jessica, alongside a dog, walk through the forest. Cut to Jessica picking up a can and the sound of a gun cocking sounding. Cut to the back of a woman, standing in the middle of a room. Fast cuts to several different survivors fighting the undead. Cut to Grace holding a gun out with anger on her face. Cut to Flake sitting on the ground, his face seemingly in agony. Cut to a little girl crying. Cut to a large horde making their way through the trees, the shot slowing down. Cut to a group dramatically walking through the forest. Cut to the shot speeding up again, this time the group running, fast cuts of them fighting the undead. Cut to Flake being pulled down and a helicopter flying through the sky. Cut to Grace and Sabrina running through the street. Cut to Sally and a man have their first talk together. Cut to Bri and Sally lying in bed together talking. Cut to Sabrina running and bumping hard into Carlos, him catching her as she stumbles forwards. Slowly fade to black, cut to Sabrina holding out a gun as she fires it. The screen goes black upon the sound of the shot as the music becomes ominous, getting slightly higher pitched as though it's a horror movie. The logo for Dead Weight appears on screen, the purple seeping to red as it appears the colour is running off of the screen like blood. Fade to black. |-|Arc 2= Soundtrack: Savages - Marina and The Diamonds Alison sinks to her knees, praying. Bri runs across the street. Sabrina sits, staring at a burning fire. Carlos is almost hit by a hammer by an unknown figure. Robbie kneels, his face dirty. Abreham stabs an undead in the head. An unknown figure kneels at a grave. Connor pours wine into two glasses. Sally smiles. A sudden cut... Screaming. Robbie grabs at the sword of Flake's sword. Melissa rolls on top of Carlos. Jessica looks around. Bri sits on top of a roof, seemingly distraught. Connor holds out his gun, firing it several times. Flake shows his bullet wound. Flake is kicked in the head. An undead stumbles forwards, a man panicking behind it. Flake, Robbie and Grace run down a hallway. Jessica looks around. Bri holds out a gun, firing it towards a body on the floor. Dead Weight, Quest for Shelter. |-|Arc 2 (2)= The camera pans over a sunset view, tall walls are seen surrounding a community of houses and a church building. Cars drive on a road. Two unknown figures walk across a road together. In a darkened room, a woman sings on a small stage inside what can be presumed to be a bar. Trivia *Dead Weight was originally written in 2013. Gallery Dwbanner.png dwarc2pp.png|Arc 2 Poster Themes |-|1= GRACE - You don't own me (Radio Mix) Hey Violet - O.D.D. (Visualizer) MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS PART 7 ♡ "HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER" ♡ Paramore Misguided Ghosts (Audio) External Websites *Quotev - '' @naconhaze'' *UFSW *Tumblr - @purrfics Category:Dead Weight Category:TV Series Category:Series Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2013 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020